Elemental Hunter
by WolfSpirit223
Summary: Percy leaves camp when everyone ditches him for his brother and accidentally runs into their hunters what will happen next Hey guys don't worry about flames and I haven't done this in a while so please leave reviews Rated M just incase
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone my name is Percy Jackson and you know the Greek myths. Like Zeus and Hades

well they are all real and I'm a demigod. Poseidon, my father, God of the Sea, Storm Bringer,

and earth shaker and me being his son allows me to control water and and a few other cool

abilities. So anyway I'm currently running to Half-Blood hill because the alarm was sounded

that a demigod was approaching. When I arrived I saw a boy running towards the barrier and

a pack of helhounds chasing him. As he got closer to me the helhounds that were chasing him

noticed me and you could tell that they recognised me because they stopped wired eyed and

ran away in fear. Now you are probably wondering why that is well to be honest to everyone

else I'm not just Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, but as Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus,

Destroyer of Monsters, Conqueror of Titans, Defeated of Giants, and Bane of Gaia and some of

the gods say that I'm the strongest that has ever lived. Anyway I turned to the guy who

apparently tripped over a tree root and I offered my hand to help him up but he just smacked

it away and stood up himself so I asked for his name,

"Matthew Storm and don't you forget it" he replied rather harshly and walked off into camp

"...Nice to meet you to..." I sighed already knowing that he is going to be causing trouble in camp.


	2. Chapter 2

When I walked passed the boundary line into camp the lunch horn blew so I made my way over and when I got there I saw Matthew with a large group of campers surrounding him

"...so I grabbed this big stick and whacked the closest one in the face and stabbed the second one in the side but as I went to hit the third they just turned around and ran with their tails between their legs."

"...wow he's like the greatest he beat a pack of helhounds before he even had any trainning..." some random camper whispered to their friend

*sigh* 'I know this is kind of mean and cruel but I so hope he has a life and death situation maybe then his ego will deflate' I thought as I went to my table when I sat down

"What do you think you are doing and why are you sitting at MY table?" Matthew quipped

"Umm... well seeing how there's a plate of food and a glass of water infront of me and by looking at the time I'm going to say that I'm about to eat my lunch seeing how it can't possibly be dinner time and second of all its not your table it's our table _brother_" I reply rather bluntly

Then he responds by taking my rather large glass of water and dumping it on me. You might think oh I'm a son of Poseidon it's not going to do anything and you are half correct. So what happened was as the water touched my skin my body absorbed it because I learned a new trick and to do said trick I need to absorb a lot of water that's why I had a glass of water instead of the usual blue coke. So any way when he noticed that didn't work he just stormed off.

* * *

2 weeks later

Great it's been two weeks since he got here and he has the entire camp behind him except a small hand full of campers which just so happens to be the older campers and the cabin leaders. So any ways I'm heading towards the beach to meet Annabeth and today is the day I'm going to ask her to marry me but as I got closer to the beach I heard people talking and then I recognised Matthew's voice

"...that was amazing, so Annabeth when are you going to break up with my pathetic brother?"

When I heard him say Annabeth I rushed over and saw them laying next to each other naked


	3. Chapter 3

"I will do it later but for now how about going for round two?" she said while getting on top of him

Feeling my heart being crushed and feeling betrayed I, slowly and quietly that is possible for being me, walked back to my cabin and packed my things. By the time that I finished packing I noticed the clock hanging on the wall. 11p.m. so I decided that it might be a good idea to have at least a few hours of sleep and leave at just before dawn.

When I woke up it was 3a.m. so I grabbed my few belongings wrote a quick letter to camp and another to Annabeth the latter talked about how stupid she was for cheating on me and that next time to try and choose a guy that's not just using her for sex. It also contains pictures of Matthew making out with other chicks from camp then left them on the dinning table were Chiron sits. Then I proceeded to leave.

Time skip 200 years later still Percy's POV

As I walk back to my camp in the middle of the woods after a successful hunt I think back to all that I have done in the last 2 centuries. I have learned so much. I travelled all over the world learning new things and meeting new people as I go. I have mastered new fighting techniques became proficient in many languages as well as many different art forms such as meditation, archery(I known right but still I'm not great at it though but at least I can hit the target), smithing, architecture, many different ways of hunting and so much more. I also learned more about my powers and what it means to be a son of Poseidon.

Now you must be wondering how in the world am I still alive. Well you see around my 18th birthday I figured out that when you get strong enough a child of the big three can destroy their physical bodies by becoming the embodiment of there birth element so for me that was water and now my true form is completely made of water(like goop from Ben 10 just made out of water and without that magnet control disc thing) so now I am completely immortal because of that discovery and I literally can't be killed either. Plus I can also sharpshift now like Frank can.

As I get to the clearing that my camp is at I noticed that it's a little too quiet as well as that there are some girls in the trees watching me. You see the 'hunt' that I just came from just so happened to be Lady Artemis and her hunters target and I don't think that they liked that very much so they are watching me so that they will be able to 'ambush' me at the proper time.

So I started to build while grabbing the last two steaks that I stole from a grocery store near by and started to cook them when they were done I whistled and from my tent a little black dragon about the size of a large house cat came flying out hungry for its dinner. When she was done she cuddled around near the fire and fell asleep after a while I got tired of the hunters watching me.

"You guys need to work on your spying because seriously I knew you were watching me since I got back. So other than me accidentally stealing your hunt how have you been for the last 2 centuries...Lady Artemis?"


	4. Chapter 4

Still Percy pov

"Who are you and how did you know I was watching you tell me now and I might just spare your life." Artemis said while aimming her bow at me.

"I can't say I'm surprised that you don't recognise me but it has been awhile hasn't it but anyway I'm called by many names but the one you know me as is 'Destroyer' and some have come to call me Midnight." I say turning to face her as she was standing behind me I also hear a few gasps from the hunters a few ran out from the trees and tackled me to the ground.

"MIDNIGHT!" The screamed effectively waking up my dragon who saw the little girls and pounced on them and started to greet them by licking their face like a dog causing the girls to start giggling and start begging her to stop saying that it tickles finally Zoe, the dragon, calmed down and got off them.

Artemis of course over reacted and simmer her bow at Zoe and was about to shoot her but by controlling the water within her body I stopped Artemis preventing her from moving.

"Oh please Zoe wasn't going to hurt them she was just greeting them isn't that right little ones." I say addressing the four hunters.

"Right she would never hurt us" Carry said with the others nodding in agreement

"Thank you Carry. See, Zoe would never hurt them and since you have yet to recognize me how about I show you what I truly looked like before I discovered the true legacy of being a son of Poseidon." I say while start to change my features from the gruff woodsman look of Logan from the X-Men movies to the normal black messy hair and brilliant sea green eyes that I was born with.

When I look back all of the hunters were shocked to say the least.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING IDIOTIC MORON? DO YOU NOW HOW WORRIED I WAS, HOW EVERYONE WAS WHO LOVED YOU?" Shouted a fuming Thalia who was marching towards me with the scariest death glare I have ever seen.

"STOP! If you knew his side of the story and his reasons for his actions." Said Mia stepping infront of me with Carry and the other two hunters who ran up to greet me blocking the path of the furious Thalia.

"Fine I will listen to your 'reason' and judge for myself start talking" Thals said with a huff and so I told the Artemis, Thalia and the rest of the hunters why I left camp and what I have done since.

"Oh gods I can't believe Annabeth would be so stupid." Thalia said

"...on a better note it seems that it was actually better off when you left camp I mean you did something that didn't seem possible for a demigod. You left the safety of camp and travelled to distant lands at the risk of attracting the attention of ancient beasts that haven't been seen since the time of Rome. Now that you have been found I believe that you have been gone long enough and that it's time for your return. I do believe that there are a few people that wish to see you again." Replied Artemis

"Are you asking me, a male, to come back to Olympus politely. Oh my gods did Hades freeze over?" I say with my signature grin

"Yes I, the biggest man hater in the world, is being nice to a male though I don't know if I can call you that anymore. Idiotic moron sounds better." She replied back with a smile.

"Ok Arty I guess it is time to return so ready when you are moon beam." I say with a grin


End file.
